


No Way Out (Alt Ver.)

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Carl doesn't get shot, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Maggie is Pregnant, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Herd, alternate universe- Jessie survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie is saved by a fellow survivor instead of dying w/Ron & Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out (Alt Ver.)

No Way Out (Alt Ver.)

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Jessie is saved by a fellow survivor instead of dying w/Ron & Sam_

Chapter 1

The Alexandria Safe Zone has been overrun by Walkers, Rick Grimes is leading the people of Alexandria through the sea of upright corpses, things are going well until little Sam Anderson starts to panic. Sam yells for his Mom Jessie, Jessie turns around just in time to see Sam get bit and swallowed up by the Walkers, Ron has his gun trained on Carl and Rick, intent on killing them both when a lanky female Walker came up behind Ron and bit him and took him to the ground.

Jessie's eyes filled with tears as she watched the horrific deaths of both of her sons, Rick and the others began to press the advantage against the Walkers while Jessie stayed frozen where she stood watching Ron get devoured, the blonde woman doesn't see the Walker coming up behind her. Just then-.

"Hey, get down." a woman's voice said, bringing Jessie out of her daze.

Jessie ducked and then she heard the sounds of fighting, bones snapping, Walkers hitting the ground in rapid succession.

Soon Morgan, Glenn, Sasha, Eugene, and countless others ran outside and helped fight the horde. Jessie looked over at the woman that had saved her life: Tall, with straight jet black hair, a lithe, athletic body dressed in form-fitting jeans, boots, and a tank top. Jessie watched as the woman slammed her elbow into a male Walker's pasty face, then spinning around and grabbing Sasha and pulling her safely out of a Walker's reach.

An hour later, Rick and the people of Alexandria all stand in front of the sea of Walkers that they took down in defense of their home, Tara and Denise are going around giving out water to the group as Abraham began ordering people to get the bodies out of the settlement. Jessie looked around for her savior, and found her sitting on a porch with Carl, Michonne, and Judith.

 As Jessie came up the stairs onto the porch Michonne told Carl to take Judith inside and put her to bed.

"Hey Michonne, who is this?" Jessie asked.

 


End file.
